The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and a related registration and display system.
Electric cash registers are widely used, for example, in fast food shops or restaurants. Many of the fast food shops and restaurants provide a variety of choices on a menu to satisfy various requirements from customers. To this end, there is a possibility that a same item (e.g. a hamburger) may be served as a single item or part of a set item (e.g., a hamburger set) according to a customer's preference.